Boundary Line
by abeatforyou
Summary: It's one of Chris & Darren's regularly scheduled dinner nights. Darren is not handling his feelings for Chris as well as he usually does & Chris' flirty behaviour during the evening only adds more fuel to his inner conflict. CrissColfer RPF.


**Title: **Boundary Line  
**Pairing: **Chris Colfer / Darren Criss**  
Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count:** 4013**  
Description: ** It's one of Chris and Darren's regularly scheduled dinner nights and Darren is not his usual chatty self. He is not handling his feelings for Chris as well as usually does and Chris' flirty behaviour during the evening only adds more fuel to his inner conflict. Will Darren continue to suppress his feelings or will he take a chance and cross the boundary line between close friends and something more?

**Author's Note:** You can find a link to download Darren's Etta James Playlist on my Tumblr sidebar

* * *

_**The mere idea of you, the longing here for you  
You'll never know, how slow the moments go till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower , your eyes in the stars above  
It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love**_

Darren had spent most of dinner fiddling with the napkin on his lap and avoiding eye contact with Chris. He was trying to figure out what on earth had possessed him to choose his Etta James playlist as the background music while they ate dinner. His iPod contained thousands of songs and there were so many playlists and albums to choose from but no, he had to go ahead and select the playlist that was never intended to be shared with anyone, especially with Chris.

He wanted to go over to his iPod dock and change the music but knew that would only encourage Chris' curious mind to ask questions so he sat there and continued to avoid eye contact while folding and unfolding the corner of his napkin. Avoiding eye contact with Chris wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially when Darren knew Chris was watching him. He could feel those eyes willing him to look up.

Darren knew he was being silly getting so worked up over a playlist but these songs were special to him. They had become an emotional release. He would play them the morning-after their dinner nights or in the evenings when he couldn't stop thinking about Chris being extra flirty with him when they were alone in his trailer during a break. Darren would sing along to each line of the lyrics and in his mind he would be wishfully thinking that Chris would somehow magically hear the words. The words he couldn't bring himself to say because he was afraid that saying something would change everything and he would lose Chris. The thought of losing everything that he has with Chris caused nothing but an ache in his chest. But when the emotions have calmed and logic and reason take over, Darren knew that he had to find the inner strength to let Chris know how his true feelings for him. That invisible boundary line between close friends and something more had to be crossed.

Darren was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Chris' foot tapping at his shin, "Hey, you have been unusually quiet. I do actually like how chatty you are. Except early in the morning when you're cheery _and _chatty. That's too much for this non-morning person to deal with. Or when we're watching a movie that you've seen and I haven't and you are doing the whole commentary thing. That drives me crazy and I get tempted to smother you with the cushion. But besides that, I do like it when you talk to me"

Darren finished off the last mouthful of wine in his glass before looking across the table. His eyes were instantly drawn to Chris' beautiful blue eyes. They were sparkling in the candlelight and Darren felt that twinge in his chest again.

_**I gave myself a good talking to, no more being a fool for you  
But I see you and all I remember is how you make me want to surrender  
Damn your eyes, for taking my breath away  
Making me wanting to stay, damn your eyes**_

"Are you trying to impress me by being one of those strong, silent types tonight? If you are, can I just say that it is not really doing anything for me"

Darren's thoughts were drifting again and he only partly heard what Chris had said to him "What?"

"It is not 'what', sweetie. It is, pardon me" Chris explained, while using a English accent.

Darren smiled for the first time since they sat down for dinner. During a recent _Harry Potter_ movie night, they made a deal with each other to only speak with English accents for the entire evening. They barely lasted an hour before fits of giggles took over. Darren couldn't resist another opportunity to use his English accent on Chris "I am terribly sorry, dear boy. I seem to have forgotten my manners. What I meant to say was _pardon me_?"

"There you go. Doesn't that sound so much better than 'whaaaaat'?"

Darren laughed at Chris' screechy 'whaaaaat', "Yes it does. We need to watch _Despicable Me_ again. It's so fluffy! "

"Yay! You have stopped neglecting me" Chris playfully pouted.

"I'm sorry for not being great company tonight. My mind has been preoccupied with..." Darren shrugged, "with things"

"Anything I can help with?"

"No" Darren quickly answered. He didn't mean for his answer to come out so abruptly, so he added "Thank you"

"If you change your mind, you know that I'm always here for you. No matter what time. Call or text me if you need to talk. OK?"

"OK. Thank you" Darren found himself nervously fiddling with the edge of his napkin again.

"Now tell me, what is next on the agenda for our dinner date? Dessert? Oh dear God, please tell me that you bought more of that heavenly strawberry cheesecake?"

"Dinner date? Is that what you call our dinner nights?"

"They are kind of like dates. We eat our meals by candlelight. By the way, I love these new candle holders. I should buy some for my house. What was I saying...oh yes...the candles. I love eating by candlelight. And then we have the music playing in the background. I love how we always have music playing. While we are on the subject of music... " Chris stood up then walked around the table and sat himself down on Darren's lap, "Do you know what part of our dinner dates I most look forward to?"

"My cooking?"

"I do love your cooking. It's always delicious but that's not my favourite part" Chris' fingers gently began to massage their way through the back of Darren's head, "Go on. Guess what it is"

Darren smiled. He knew what the answer was and he knew Chris well enough to know that he was initiating one of his little flirty games. "Not tonight"

"Please?"

"We had a long day at work then I came home to cook for you. And I am not dancing to these songs tonight"

"For us. You cooked for us" Chris corrected him, "And what is wrong with these songs? I think they're perfect for our dinner date. Oooh...listen, listen..."

_**I don't want much, no no  
I just want a little bit  
I don't want it all baby  
I just want a little bit**_

"We _need_ to dance to this! It's so playfully naughty" Chris lightly kissed Darren's forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Darren made the mistake of sneaking a glance at Chris' tongue as it slid down to wet his bottom lip and then slowly drag back up into his mouth. Darren knew Chris had done that on purpose. Yes, it was a habit of Chris'. A habit that distracted Darren at work every day and he foolishly had blurted out this information to Chris late one night while snuggling together on the couch after a enjoying a few alcoholic beverages. Ever since, Chris has teasingly used it to his advantage. "Chris, I know what you are doing"

"What am I doing, Darren?"

"You always turn up the volume on the flirtatious behaviour when you want to do something that I don't feel like doing. It's not going to work. I have become immune to your persuasive ways"

"Persuasive ways? Oh Darren, you do amuse me" Chris rested his head on the top of Darren's.

"Are you planning on sitting on my lap for much longer?"

"Well that all depends on how long it will take for you to ask me to dance"

"It's not going to happen"

"That sounds like a challenge. Oooh, I love challenges!" Chris wiggled excitingly on Darren's lap.

Darren placed a hand on Chris' thigh, "Stop wiggling or you will get off"

"Oh I think it will take more than just a little bit wiggling on your lap to get me off"

Darren quickly pulled his hand away from Chris' thigh "That's not what I meant"

"Maybe if we're facing each other..."

"Christopher!"

"Someone's feathers are getting ruffled"

"You can sit on my lap and do whatever you want to me but I'm not dancing with you tonight. Why don't we watch a movie instead?"

"Do whatever I want? That's like giving a kid permission to raid the candy store. Oh gosh! Where should I begin?" Chris playfully chewed on the end of his index finger.

"Candy store? I am not a candy store!" Darren spotted the cheeky smirk on Chris' face "And one reference to lollipops and you will find yourself without a lap to sit on"

"It will relax you. You seem awfully highly strung tonight" Chris ran his index finger along Darren's jawline, "Come on. I know you want to"

"What?"

"I was talking about dancing, Darren. What did you think I was talking about?"

Darren groaned in frustration, "Damn you and your persuasive ways." He gave Chris a shove off his lap, "Go on. Move before I change my mind"

Chris helped to pull a reluctant Darren up from his chair "Only ask me to dance if you really want to and not because I _may_ have persuaded you"

"I do want to. Just go easy on me. I'm feeling a little fragile tonight"

" Fragile? Well then I'll have to handle you with extra care"

"Are we still talking about dancing?"

Chris moved his face in very close to Darren's, "I don't know. Are we?"

Darren sighed in frustration before taking a step back from Chris. He went down on one knee because Chris always rolls his eyes when he sees guys doing it in movies "Christopher, it would an honour and pleasure to escort you into the living room for our post-dinner dancing"

"Oh my god, get up! I can't take you seriously while you're down there looking up at me through those ridiculously long eyelashes"

Darren battered his eyelashes for effect and that made Chris start to giggle. And there it was. The switch back from being flirty to being sweet and adorable. He stood up and slipped his hand into Chris' "I really do want to dance with you. It's also one of my favourite parts of our dinner...dates"

"What's your least favourite part?"

"Saying goodbye to you"

Chris felt Darren's thumb stroking lightly against his hand,"Me too"

They pushed the coffee table to one side of the living room and Chris insisted that Darren start his Etta James playlist again. He wrapped his arms around Darren's neck and pressed their foreheads together. Darren's arms slid their way around Chris' hips, with his fingers hooking through the belt loops on Chris' jeans.

_**All I need is someone like you  
My dearest darling please love me too  
Within my heart I pray your answer's yes  
I'll make your life full of happiness**_

When they first started dancing together during their dinner nights it was purely for fun. It was another way for them to goof around and make each other laugh and to wash away the stresses of the past week. Then with each passing week they began dancing closer to each other until it got to the stage where there was no space between them. This was when that invisible boundary line between close friends and being something more became blurred. They never spoke about it and things never seemed awkward or uncomfortable between them afterwards. If it was, neither of them said or showed it. Sometimes they would dance for a song or two then other times they would dance for well over an hour. It would always end with a hug and then they would snuggle next to each other on the couch while watching a movie or if the weather was nice they would sit outside in Darren's paved courtyard and chat until the early hours of the morning.

_**I don't want nobody if I can't have you  
Oh I can't love nobody unless I'm loving you**_

Darren knew months ago that he had feelings for Chris. He thought that he was handling it well until the dancing blurred the boundary line along with the increase of Chris' flirtatious behaviour. Tonight he wasn't handling it at all. Everything felt more intense. Chris' hips moving in a slow, steady rhythm against his body. Chris' hands roaming up and down his back and through his hair. Chris' warm breath against his neck. Darren's mind was consumed with thoughts about what it would feel like to step over that boundary line and finally show Chris how much he wants him. How much he needs him.

Darren was trying to hang onto the last few ounces of self control when he heard a sound escape from Chris' mouth. At first he thought he was imagining it but then he heard it again. It was a moan and this second moan sounded a lot like his name. He tried to ignore it but how can you ignore hearing someone moan your name especially when that someone is currently breathing all over your very sensitive neck.

_**Your hand is like a torch each time you touch me  
But that look in your eyes pulls me apart  
Please don't open the door to heaven if I can't come in  
Don't touch me if you don't love me sweetheart**_

_**Don't give me something that you might soon take away  
To have you then loose you that wouldn't be smart on my part  
Baby baby don't open the door to heaven if you won't let me come in  
Don't touch me if you don't love me sweetheart**_

It was all too much. Darren pulled himself away from Chris, "I need to get some fresh air"

"One more song then we'll go and sit outside" Chris tried to grab hold of Darren's arm but he was already turning off the music and walking towards the glass door that lead out to his paved courtyard.

Darren slid the door open and leant against the door frame. He took a few deep breathes of the cool night air in hope that it would clear his head. A warm arm wrapped around his waist, "Chris, don't..."

"Do you want me to leave? I don't want to but if you tell me to, I will leave"

"I don't want you to go"

Chris rested his chin on Darren's shoulder, "Do you want to talk?"

Darren felt like his heart was going to pound through his chest, "Why can I talk to you about everything else so easily but when it comes to this...OK, I need to do this... come on Darren, get your act together" He took a deep breath and turned to face Chris "I have something to tell you and it's going to change things between us and..."

Chris interrupted Darren, "Should I be worried? Has this got to do with us dancing and me being a little...let's say, extra friendly with you tonight? It's been too much, hasn't it? I never know where the boundary line is with us"

"Yeah, that damn boundary line" Darren took another deep breath, "I'm just going to say it. No more hiding my feelings for you and pretending that I'm..."

Chris interrupted Darren again, "Feelings for me?"

"Feelings that do not belong on the 'just close friends' side of the boundary line" Darren looked over at the dining table, "Do we have any of that wine left? I need a drink to calm to my nerves" He held out his shaky hands.

"I think I finished the last of it. Maybe a hug will help. I know I always feel better when you give me a hug" Chris stepped in closer to Darren and wrapped his arms around his neck, "How are the nerves now?"

"A little better" Darren felt himself beginning to melt into Chris' embrace.

"Please don't be nervous. It's just me. Your Chris"

"My Chris?"

Chris smiled as he gently rubbed his nose against Darren's, "Haven't I made it obvious that I like you? I don't sit on just anybody's lap and be extra flirty with them. That's reserved only for you"

He pressed his lips against Darren's, which was something he thought about doing on a daily basis. Darren deepened the kiss as he shoved Chris back against the glass of the sliding door.

"So does this mean you _did_ like me sitting on your lap?"

"I'm not quite sure. You may have to do it again for me to form a definite answer"

"Well that's a bit tricky at the moment. You're not sitting. Therefore you have no lap"

Darren nodded in the direction of the couch. They walked hand in hand and Darren sat down first. He patted his thighs, "I now have a lap"

Chris straddled Darren's lap so they were face to face "Hello"

"Hi" Darren slowly ran his hands up Chris' thigh and stopped when he reached his hips. He hooked his fingers into Chris' belt loops, the way he always did when they were dancing and guided Chris to move in closer.

Chris began to move his lips in a teasing trail along Darren's jaw line and down his neck. He smiled when he felt Darren shiver beneath him, "Whenever we're dancing I love feeling the way you react to my touch"

"Will you dance with me now?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. I already know what song I want to play"

"Darren, I'm sitting on your lap and kissing your neck and your thinking about songs"

"Wait until you hear the song before you so quickly cast judgement"

"Kiss me first then I'll dance with you"

"Dance with me first then I will kiss you"

"Give me one good reason why I should agree to this"

"Because I asked you"

"That's not a reason"

"OK. What about...the dancing will lead to kissing...the kissing will lead onto doing other things. Things that will make that boundary line completely disappear. Assuming you will be staying here with me tonight"

"After an offer like that I have no intention of leaving"

"Is that a yes to dancing?"

"So this is what it feels like when I use my persuasive ways on you? Ok then, yes...we'll dance"

They stood up and Darren told Chris to wait for him in the middle of the room. His index finger hovered above the play button on his iPod dock, "I can't believe that I'm playing this song for you!" He pressed play and through the speakers came another Etta James song - _I just wanna make love to you_.

Chris rolled his eyes "Subtle Darren"

"Shhh...you will spoil the romantic moment"

They held onto each other in the same way that they always had. Chris' arms wrapped around Darren's neck. Foreheads pressed together. Darren's arms around Chris' waist and fingers hooked through the belt loops.

"We are dancing" Chris said, stately the obvious.

"We are"

"You said that you would kiss me if I danced with you"

"I did say that" Darren removed his fingers from the belt loops and slid his hands into Chris' back pockets, pressing their hips together before leaning in for a kiss.

"You said after we kiss we could do other things" Chris slipped his hands under the back of Darren's shirt.

"Someone is eager"

"It's this song. I feel like I should be up on a table doing exotic dancing" Chris teased.

"If I play 'Single Ladies' will I get an encore?"

Chris flashed him a cheeky smile "I don't have my leotard or tie"

"Unfortunately I don't have a leotard for you to wear but I do have a tie" Darren tugged on Chris' shirt "Come with me"

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom" Darren looked over his shoulder to make sure Chris was following up him the stairs, "My ties are in the wardrobe"

"Smooth Darren. I'm now looking forward to seeing what else you will do to entice me into your bedroom"

Darren stopped walking when he reached the top of the stairs, "Wait...so the dinner, dancing, nervous confession of my feelings towards you _and_ playing a suggestive song wasn't enough?"

"Not if you want me in there" Chris teased, nodding his head in the direction of Darren's bedroom.

"You can sit on my lap again when we get in there" Darren suggested as he tugged on Chris' hand.

Chris smiled and took one step closer to the doorway of Darren's bedroom, "Continue"

"Only one step? I thought that one would at least be 2 steps"

Without breaking eye contact with Darren, Chris took another step forward.

"Hmmm...what if tell you that I do indeed have the scrumptious strawberry cheesecake you asked about earlier tonight...it's in my fridge waiting for you or I could race downstairs and bring it up. I'll feed it to you while we're cuddling on my bed"

That encouraged a giggle from Chris as he took 3 more steps forward. He was now right outside the bedroom doorway, "You'll have to do something to really sweep me off my feet before I go any further"

For a couple of moments, Darren thought about a few ideas that popped into his head then without warning, he attempted to pick up Chris. The two of them stumbled backwards through the doorway and didn't quite make it to the bed before they tumbled to the floor.

Chris' fall was cushioned as he had landed on top of Darren. He placed one hand on either side of Darren's head and pushed himself up to take some of his weight off a squished Darren, "That's not what I meant by sweep me off my feet. Are you OK? Did I you hurt?"

"Please remind me to make sure there are no random shoes lying around for me to trip over before I try that again"

Chris laughed, "You're so adorably crazy but that's one of the things I love about you"

"Did my ears deceive me or did you say that you love me?"

"No, I said that's one of the things I love about you"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Again? What is with you?" Chris asked as he moved off Darren.

"There's one more song that's popped into my head. It's perfect and I would prefer to play it on the piano for you but that can wait until another time" Darren dug his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his iPhone . He scrolled through his Etta James playlist until he found the song he wanted to play, "I never thought that I would ever have an opportunity to sing these words to you"

Darren took Chris' hand and playfully spun him around twice before pulling him in close.

_**At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song**_

Ohh yeah yeah  
At last the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Ohh yeah yeah…  
You smile, you smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

Chris wiped their combined tears from his cheek, "You and your song choices...that was..."

"Chris...tell me this is real and I'm not dreaming. I couldn't endure waking up from this dream and finding you not here in my arms"

"You're not dreaming" Chris moved his lips were almost touching Darren's "I love you"

"I love you too. It feels so good to finally be able to say those words to you at last"

"Yes...at last"


End file.
